bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Ochaco Uraraka/Relationships
Relationships Ochaco's Parents Ochaco loves and cares for her parents very deeply, even taking on the decision to become a hero regardless of the dangers for their sake. She wishes to make money as a hero to give her parents a good life. On the other hand, her parents clearly love and supports Ochaco very much, wanting her to look out for her own happiness instead of help with their business. Izuku Midoriya Their friendship began mainly after Izuku. Ochaco calls him "Deku" as she thought it was his real name in their first meeting but learned the truth about it and apologized as she thought it was a cute name which caused him to tell her she can call him that. Ochaco clearly respects Izuku to the point of usually striving to be like Izuku (sharing his own creativity and determination), and has faith in his judgment and decisions. This was best seen when she put in a vote for him as class president, which showed her firm belief in him. On the other hand, Izuku trusts deeply in Ochaco's own decisions and help, and greatly enjoys being around her. Both of them are protective with each other, as when Izuku defended her from Katsuki's accusations, and when Ochaco almost confronted Tomura Shigaraki who was holding Izuku by the neck. Ochaco has no idea that Izuku has a crush on her, but there have been many subtle hints that she may return his affections, like getting jealous when Mei Hatsume was too close to him and their intimate talks. During the End of Term Test, Yuga Aoyama asked Ochaco if she likes Izuku, to which she replied by blushing and holding her face with embarrassment. She acted this way again and gave many excuses when asked about what transpired in the test while in the presence of Izuku who was confused by her erratic behavior. Due to her insecurities about her possible feelings for him, Ochaco would usually blush heavily and run away whenever she is alone with Izuku or deny it in an over exaggerated way, while he is confused by her behavior. During the Hero License Exam Arc, Ochaco realized that she does indeed have feelings for Izuku after getting jealous of Camie Utsushimi being with Izuku and realizing she has felt this way because of their time together. However, she has decided to focus on becoming a Hero for her sake and so that her affections for Izuku doesn't interfere between them, deciding to only being close friends with him for the time being. My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 109, Page Tenya Iida Since they are both very close to with Izuku, they became close friends with each other too. The two surprisingly get along very well and often end up in situations together. As a result, they always have each other's backs during battles. Tsuyu Asui Ochaco and Tsuyu appear to be rather close friends, as they are on a first name basis with each other. They even call each other "hon," a shortened version of the nickname "honey". The two easily cooperate with each other while also acting protective, as seen during their fight against Himiko. They comfort and help the others as possible, as seen when Tsuyu comforted Ochaco by offering to hold her hand (which she accepted) during the School Trip Arc, or when Ochaco helped Tsuyu to apologize towards their classmates by gather them. Katsuki Bakugo At first, Ochaco avoided interacting with Katsuki due to his aggressive behavior. For his part, Katsuki didn't bother to talk to her and didn't recall her face or name, as seen in the Sports Festival. However, in their match he recognized her ingenuity, most likely because she was always fluttering around Izuku and remembered she was a friend of his. Katsuki acknowledged Ochaco's strength and determination, using her last name in a sign of respect. For her part, Ochaco stopped to be afraid of him since then, being grateful towards Katsuki for treating her like a true opponent. After this event, the two heroes-in-training began to respect and admire each other more, which caused them to defending the other even from allies. This was seen when Katsuki went out of his way to say that Ochaco wasn't fragile, even when his classmates said that she was. In an omake after the End of Term Test Arc, Ochaco has even talked with Katsuki about his relationship with Izuku, hinting she understands him to some degree. Gunhead Ochaco interned under Gunhead, wanting to see how a combat hero like him works. They are close enough to tease the other at times, and recognize their strengths and weaknesses. Because of their time together, Ochaco has developed a combat instinct that tends to awake in situations and help her. Ochaco also thinks the way he talks and acts is cute which is contrast to his intimidating appearance. Nejire Hado Nejire helped Ochaco and Tsuyu get an internship with Ryukyu. The three established a friendship with each other since Ochaco and Tsuyu listened and cooperated with Nejire splendidly during their internship. Mei Hatsume Ochaco has a somewhat rocky relationship with Mei, due to the latter's extremely direct nature and wild inventions. She also dislikes Mei's "awfully close" distance when around Izuku, much to her dismay and jealously. While all makes Ochaco visibly uncomfortable, she manages to remain polite and civil. Yuga Aoyama They are classmates and their first meeting was in the Quirk Apprehension Test. When Izuku Midoriya has his quirk restrained by their teacher, Aoyama gives Ochaco comforting words by stating he'll be by her side if Izuku is expelled as she is confused and can't recall his name. My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6My Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 7 They are later paired up against Thirteen and their teamwork is a bit rocky. When they were in a bind, Aoyama had correctly guessed that Ochaco was thinking of Izuku in their match. He inquired if she had feelings for him, which resulting in her blushing and letting go of the rail she was clinging to. However, this also awakened her combat instincts and allowed her to take down the hero. Aoyama's words caused Ochaco to ponder over her feelings for Izuku and they were shown to stick with her before she realized that he was right about she felt about Izuku. Himiko Toga Ochaco and Himiko are enemies. Despite the fact that Himiko tried to attack Ochaco and Tsuyu with a knife, she gleefully called them "her friends", which left Ochaco slightly disturbed. However, Himiko managed to hit a soft spot when she realized that Ochaco fell in love with someone. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Relationships